Cruel to be Kind
by Cpt-Escope
Summary: What happens when a young girl and her two friends meet the three famous sand nin? GaaraXOc rated T for right now.....ps originally it was titled 'what happened to the way you used to smile' but i didnt think it quite fit anymore!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the window seat of my room, looking out the window, watching the stars. They all looked unexceptionally lonely, but they had each others' company, along with the moon's. Maybe something wrong was happening, something the people on Earth didn't quite understand, and possibly would never know happened. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. Why does everything go wrong? My brother Takeo had been kidnapped, my sister had shunned me, and almost anybody else I knew had banished me, socially. Not like it bothered me, I tended to be a lone wolf anyways, with the exception of Hiroshi and Yuri Haruno, my best friends. Getting up and grabbing a towel, glancing at the clock and heading to the bathroom. Eight o'clock, geez it was early. All my homework was done, my room was spotless, and everything was perfect in my dorm room. I didn't have a roommate, since I had a single, so I couldn't talk girl stuff with her. Sighing, I went to my bathroom, stripping down and jumping in the shower, enjoying the hot water beating on my skin. I hummed my favorite song, feeling more at home than I had in months. "Kari! Come on! I know you're in there!" came Yuri's voice, followed by his twin's. "Yeah Kk! You need to let us in!" he yelled. I knew it was too good to last. "I'm coming! Just give me a minute!" I yelled back, turning off the water quickly and grabbing my towel, wrapping it around me and pulling on a pair of shorts and a camisole, picking a pair of knee-high socks out of my drawer and running to my little living area and letting them in.

"Took you long enough," Yuri said, looking at his military-style watch, complete with seconds and milliseconds. "Oh look, it's another year on Glitenzein." Glitenzein was the planet that Yuri had discovered a few years back. Yuri was the geek of our little trio. Sure, we're all nerds, but he's the geekiest nerd ever. He's probably just as smart as Einstein, but he says that he's smarter by four IQ points. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be surprised. "Well no dip. Now get your asses in here." I said, pulling them both in, flopping down on the couch and pulling on my socks. "Tisk, tisk. Language Kari." Hiroshi said.

"Hell no, dammit."

"Geez, you're so going to get exploited one day."

"Do I really give a fucking shit about it? It'd get me out of here, then I'd be the happiest damn person on Earth."

That little sentence ended the conversation completely. I loved it when I did that, but it wasn't me this time. There was a knock on the door, and I as I put my hand on the door to open it, Yuri decided to open his big mouth. "Ooh, look it's the Scorpion coming to exploit you!" he said, referring to our principal. "Shut up Yuri!" I opened the door, and a girl with four ponytails and a huge-ass fan on her back. "Well heck's bells! You owe me Yuri!" Hiroshi joked. I shook my head. "Hiro, don't almost cuss. It's annoying. Hell's a place, not a word, so it's not really cussing."

"Ahem?" the girl said, and I looked at her, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "Welcome to Hell. Do you have an appointment to see the Reaper?" I said sarcastically, just to receive a funny look. "Just come in dammit." I stepped to the side and she came in, followed by two guys, one with a black kabuki outfit, similar to Hiroshi's, and the other with fire-red hair, teal eyes, and a gourd on his back. "As Kari said, welcome to Hell. We're the Ms. Satan's minions, Hiroshi and Yuri." Hiroshi said, and I shook my head, plopping down on the pillow I had by the window.

"Actually, I'm your new roommate. I'm Sabaku-no-Temari, and these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara." Blondie said, and I flashed a fake smile. "Well, I guess I have to let you move in don't I? Your room's the door to the right. Mine is to the left, and the kitchen is just straight. You have a bathroom in your room, so don't worry about that." I said, getting comfortable. This was going to be fun. "Commander's gonna have a friend that's actually a girl now! Go E-Scope!" Hiroshi said, giving Yuri and high-five. The nerve of them sometimes.

[Reference: Yuri—Hiroshi—Glitenzein

Yuri Haruno--

A) Cousin of Sakura Haruno, and twin brother of Hiroshi Haruno.

B) A pale skinned brunette with chocolate brown eyes, glasses that tended to be needed to taped across the bridge of the nose, and a IQ of 200.

Hiroshi Haruno--

A) see A of Yuri Haruno.

B) The complete opposite of his brother, with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes, and perfect eye sight, unlike his brother. Also, a very talented kabuki, and an IQ of 150 ((still really high, but not like his geeky brother. =3))

Glitenzein--

A planet discovered by Yuri Haruno three years ago from the date ((over 5,000,000,000 Glitenzein years!)) of 2007 A.D. [not time of story, real time.]

completely fictionalllll!!!!!!!!!!!!! (needed to clear that up for some people...like my proofers...-.-"")

Revolves around Pillian, a very small star discovered by Hiroshi Haruno.

Years are EXACTLY 5 Earth _minutes. _Not years, MINUTES. ^_- creativity is key to everything!

Thanks!]


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over in my bed the next morning, picking up my alarm clock and throwing it across the room as it [annoyingly] buzzed. Just as I had finished that, my phone went off, playing Yuri's ring tone. I growled, flipping it open. "What the fuck do you want dipshit?" I hissed, answered by three laughs: Kankuro, Yuri, and Hiroshi. "You put me on fucking speaker-phone?!"

"Yeah, so?" Kankuro said, and I rammed my head into my pillow and flipped the phone shut, hanging up on them and turning the ringer volume off, crawling out of bed and going to my closet to grab my clothes out of my small closet. I grabbed my white Beatles t-shirt, black long-sleeve t-shirt, and black mid-thigh skirt with gray pleats from my closet, along with my white and black checked ribbon out of my jewelry box, which was filled with similar bows, and my pair of gray socks with black diamonds going up the sides, and headed to my bathroom, taking a quick shower, well as quick as it took the water to warm up, and let it run over my skin, kneading the tense muscles around my neck and shoulders, and washed my hair quickly. After I had done that, I got dressed quickly, taking about 15 minutes total for that whole little routine, my hair on the other hand, took about 10 minutes to brush, get up into a decent, and totally eighties, side-ponytail, and tie the ribbon around it into a bow. I stepped back into my bedroom, plopping on my bed and pulling on my black converses, grabbing my tan messenger bag covered in little buttons with peace signs, hearts, smileys, stuff like that, and pulled on my white-poker-style hat. "G'mornin' 'maya," Temari said, walking out from her room, dressed in an outfit similar to the one she wore the day before, yawning. I gave her a quick wave with my fingers as I headed out the door. "Peace Tem! See ya later!" I yelled, bounding down the stairwell and out the corridor, running across campus to Yuri and Hiroshi's dorm. I didn't bother with elevators, they slowed me down, and cramped my style. No literally, I'm claustrophobic.

I got to their dorm around 6:15, good time considering I got up at 5:30, later than my norm, not bothering to knock, pulling out my keys and finding the one with black, red, and gray diamonds they had given me. "Morning bastards!" I yelled, tossing my bag down and hopping on the arm of the couch. Kankuro and Gaara were there, obviously they had all kicked it off quickly. Me and Temari on the other hand, we hadn't said anything more than 'Good night' to each other the night before after the guys had left. "Now is that a way to say 'hello' to your future husband?" Kankuro said flirtatiously, pulling me off the arm of the couch and into his lap, putting his head on my shoulder. "In your dreams! I'm never getting married or anything!" I said proudly, squirming around. I'm not a person for affection, I'm more of a 'Cruel to be Kind' kind of person. "Aw, not even going to give me a chance?" I shook my head stubbornly, continuing to squirm. "Fine then." he muttered, obviously ticked, and pushed me out of his lap, and I stuck my tongue out at him, jumping up and smacking him upside the head and plopping down in front of the couch beside Hiroshi, in front of Gaara. "Shit! We're gonna be late! Come on guys, I can't be late!" Yuri said, hopping up, grabbing my hand and Hiroshi's hand, pulling us up, pulling, okay trying to pull, us to the door. I shook my head and snatched my hand back, grabbing my bag.

"Hey guys!" Temari yelled, waving to us and walking over on our way to building 200 for our literature class, luckily we were all in the same classes. "Yo Maiz! Whaddup gurlfran?!" Our friend Danno yelled. If you're wondering, yes Dan is gay, but we all love him nevertheless. I waved, smiling at him. "Nothin much, what bout you?" He just shrugged, his usual answer for so-so. By then we had reached the classroom, and Hiro, Dan, Yuri, and myself all darted up to the very top right corner of the seats, all sliding into the half-aisle long bench, Temari and her brothers filing in after Iruka-sensei gave them their folders and books, Gaara on one side of me, Tem on the other, and Kankuro beside Temari, sulking. I guess he didn't take rejection all too well, not that it bothered me at all, I personally was fine with it.

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading [if you actually read it -.-"]

Suggestions are always welcome,

Along with critism!!! I always love some harsh, evil, critism! [seriously, I love it.]

Thanks again!

Cpt. Escope

Author's Note 2:

sowwy..xD

Kirai and Escope are going to take turns doing notes and such,

since I dont think anyone can handle both of us at the same time!

We love-and hate-you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Key:**

**Amaya's handwriting**

**Temari's handwriting**

**Secret Admirer's handwriting**

**I flipped open my binder, and opened my notebook to the first clean page I found, ready to take notes, pulling out my purple, teal, red, magenta, and blue pens, along with my pencil. Completely organized, the way I like it. I picked up my pencil and started doodling, starting with a heart, swirly vines branching off around it, smiling when that was done, and Iruka-sensei had started his lesson, which was review on verbs: something I knew perfectly. I went back to doodling, something bumping my writing elbow, and looking up at Gaara, who was doodling his own picture, but hid it before I saw it, looking up at him and smothering a giggle. "This is going to be tough if you're a righty isn't it?" I asked, and he nodded, a slight blush covering his cheeks. _I didn't know he was that __cute. _I thought, looking down and back at my picture, going back to doodling, hoping he didn't see the faint blush dotting my cheeks. **

**Ooh, who's blushing at my little brother?**

**Temari had passed me a note, and I scribbled my reply.**

**Who said I was blushing? He's the one who was blushing!**

**You little blushing liar! You were blushing and you know it!**

**Were not! I don't blush! Why would I? I have no reason too!**

**Says the blusher. Shame, shame. **

**She looked at me, wait no, not at me, at Gaara, who was reading our note over my shoulder. I looked at him, a weird look on his face, and gave a small smile at him, just to receive a slight glance, then he (insanely quickly) opened his notebook back open, and trying to hide it best as he could, went back to doodling. **

**Look what you did! You totally scared him!!! :[ EVILNESS!**

**What I did? You're the idiot who let him see it, and if anyone's EVILNESS! It's you missy. **

**I glared at her and went back to doodling. By the time class was over and it was time for lunch, I had colored in most of the area around the swirls with my red pen, and grabbed my notebook and pen when the bell rang, hopping up and darting to my locker to get my lunch I had stashed there earlier in the morning, and then outside under the big oak tree, pulling my legs up and biting into my apple as I uncapped my pen and going back to coloring in the swirls. "Hi again," a familiar voice, one that made my heart race when I heard it for some reason, said. I looked up at Gaara, who sat beside me, smirking slightly and opening up his own notebook, coloring something I couldn't see from where I was. I leaned back on the tree, putting my notebook beside me, and pulling my legs up to my chest. My hands were on each side of me, and I was looking out at nothing, just staring out into blankness. "You're different." I said quietly to myself, but he looked up, hearing me. "How?" **

"**The other guys around here flirt with any girl they see, you ignore all of them. So many girls would love to have somebody like you, but you act as if you don't see them. Why?" I asked, not TRYING to be nosy. "I'm just not interested in them, they're just too hyper and stuff..." He said, and I nodded. "The guys are the same way. Your brother had the nerve to say I was his 'future wife' earlier, but you should remember that." I said, and he looked as if he was about to rip somebody's throat out. Honestly, it freaked me out. "Uh, well, I, um, I've got to go...I told Kankuro I'd meet up with him...see ya' Amaya." he said nervously, studdering so it came out like: "U-u-uh, w-w-well, I-I-I-I, uh-uh-um, I-" you get the picture. I gave little smile and nodded, watching him run off to where-ever he was going to. **

**I shrugged, getting up and going inside the main building to my locker, finding that my little mailbox I had installed on the inside so that you slide a note inside the little holes and it would fall into the small holder had accumulated about ten, three from Tem, two from Hiroshi, one from Yuri, three from random people, and one from 'your secret admirer.' Intriqued, I opened it up.**

**Dear Amaya, **

**I apologize for the inconvience of having to find this in your locker, but I couldn't figure out a better way to contact you. To tell the truth, I've discovered I'm quite a coward when it comes to girls like you. Girls who are different, I'd say. **

**I'll be leaving little surprises around for you for the next few days, and at the dance friday, I'm going to unmask myself. **

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**


End file.
